


The Trouble With Gift Buying...

by YourLocalPriestess



Series: Mass Effect Christmas [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Just a short little thing, aka best buds, during me2, i brief look at my shep and tali's friendship, sometime??? no one knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: The Citadel has a *lot* of shops.Day 24 of the ME Christmas Prompts: Gifts!





	

Shepard threw her head back and groaned. She exited out of the store’s kiosk and frowned at the expanse of stores ahead of her. She groaned, again, and massaged one of her temples.

Tali placed a hand on her shoulder. “Everything okay?”

Shepard rolled her head lazily toward Tali. “Have I ever told you how much I hate Christmas?”

“Oh, don’t be such a Scrooge!” Tali batted at her arm and chuckled. “You just hate the Christmas shopping.”

She sighed. “Honestly, I’m just impressed you could make that reference.”

“Don’t deflect. We have a lot of shopping to do.” Tali linked their arms and Shepard wished, not for the first time, that she could see the glee that the quarian was radiating. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“Try torturous.”

“Scrooge,” Tali said, in what could loosely be described as a cough.

“I am still your commanding officer,” she grumbled as Tali dragged her into the next store. “I can make you do grunt work when we get back to the ship.”

“Whatever you say, Shepard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi, all these little snippet fics are about the same Shepard as in my other two ME fics. Her name is Cal :)
> 
> Sending you love and cheer for the holidays! *hugs*


End file.
